Angel
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: 'Angel' was the perfect nickname for Kaname Chidori. Sousuke knew so. Because she saved him first. Now it was his turn. Slightly OOC and off canon-verse. It explores a "what if" scenario and explains Sousuke's extreme trigger-happy-ness. Oneshot. Enjoy!
1. Sousuke's Angel

Summary: 'Angel' was the perfect nickname for Kaname Chidori. Sousuke knew so. Because she saved him first. Now it was his turn. Slightly OOC and off canon-verse. Oneshot. Enjoy!

A/N: This is my first FMP! fanfiction. It explores a "what if" scenario that delves a little deeper into Sousuke. I like to think of it as an explanation as to why he is the trigger-happy kid that he is. Enjoy!

**Angel**

**By: slstmaraudersjple**

He is 10 years old when he first sees her.

It is entirely by accident – he has just finished an assignment and is on his way back to the temporary base when he stumbles across her in the clearing that separates the desert path from the forest.

He knows right away that she is a foreigner – although her clothes are in neutral colors that allow her to blend, her body language speaks volumes and tells him that she is unfamiliar with the area. Her clothes are too clean, missing the sweat and dirt and desert/forest smell that the natives are accustomed to.

She's crouched against a tree in plain sight, her hands covering her face. She's sobbing quietly. At the sound of approaching footsteps, she slowly lifts her head.

It is not her hair – although it is bright blue – that captivates him, but her eyes.

They're a warm shade of brown shining with emotions.

He can tell that she's probably his age.

The practical, logical side of him tells himself to kill her – there cannot be any witnesses, what if she is a spy, what if she's setting a trap – but the other side of him, the soft one that he barely sees or hears anymore, the one that still holds onto whatever innocence he has left, tells him to stop.

Before he knows it, he's in front of her. "Esme shoma chist? Kojai hastidad? (What is your name? Where are you from?)" He asks gruffly, crouching so that he can get a good look at her face.

"Mayotte shimai mashita. (I'm lost.)" She murmurs. "Kudasai, tetsudatte kuremasuka? (Please, can you help me?)"

He doesn't understand what she's saying. So he simply shakes his head.

She tries again. "I'm lost. I don't know where I am. Can you help me?"

Finally, she says hesitantly, "…gom shodeham (…lost.)"

He's somewhat relieved that she can at least speak his language, even if she's limited to phrases and incomplete sentences and her grasp of it is rather bad. But it's enough to tell him what he needs to know.

He's still deciding what to do with her when he hears sounds rustling.

"Kaname!" A male voice calls.

A trio of males dressed similarly to the girl emerge from the opposite end of the clearing.

The male in front, a man in his thirties, sees them and his eyes widen. "Kaname!" He shouts, heading over.

Kashim reacts instinctively, grabbing the girl and pulling her in front of him, ignoring her startled gasp, as he pulls out the knife he has hidden in his sleeve and holds it in front of her.

The implied threat is clear.

The man immediately stops, 3 feet from them. He raises his hands up in a gesture of surrender and takes a step back.

"Otou-san!" The girl – Kaname – shouts, tears forming in her eyes as she struggles helplessly against his hold.

"Please," The man says in Farsi. "She's my daughter. She means everything to me. You can go. You have my word that my men won't follow you. Please just let her go. She's innocent."

And even before he hears the man say those words, he knows they're true. The girl is too soft. She's too fragile. She would never survive if left alone in these conditions.

He makes up his mind, and before he knows it, he's pulling the girl back, further across the clearing. "She goes with me. You stay here. When I feel I am safe, I will let her go. If you or your men follow, she's dead."

The man nods, not moving from where he stands, ordering his men to stop.

He doesn't know if the girl understands, but judging from how she reacted earlier, he doesn't think so. So he gestures instead, pressing one finger to his lips and dragging the blade of his knife across her throat, leaving behind a faint line of pink. She nods silently in understanding.

He loosens his grip on her just the slightest bit so he can pull her into the forest, behind the barrier of trees and bushes and plant life.

It takes him a moment to realize that she's speaking again, her voice soft, "You can't be older than me. You're just a boy yourself."

He releases her and takes a step back, waving his arm with his knife, gesturing for her to go.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Thank you." She murmurs quietly, turning around to press a kiss to his temple.

Shell-shocked, he watches as she takes a step back, turns around, and takes a step forward. Then she stops and turns around again.

"I know you're a good person. Please be safe," She says softly, and then she turns around and disappears through the wall of fauna.

* * *

><p>For some reason, even though he doesn't understand a single word she said except for "…lost," her words never leave his head.<p>

At night, when all he wants is to desperately escape the harsh reality he finds himself in, he dreams of her. He doesn't know what an angel is because he's never seen one, but he's pretty sure that it would have blue hair and lively brown eyes, and a sweet face.

Dreams of a soft, feather-light kiss get him through some of the darkest times of his life, and he resolves to learn all the languages he can so that he can find out what the girl – Kaname – said to him that day.

* * *

><p>It isn't until he meets up with Kalinin and learns English that he finally understands some of what that mysterious girl said.<p>

"_I'm lost. I don't know where I am. Can you help me?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_I know you're a good person. Please be safe."_

* * *

><p>He learns Japanese shortly before joining Mithril.<p>

And finally, finally, he can understand everything she said to him, nearly 7 years ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mayotte shimai mashita. (I'm lost.)" She murmurs in Japanese. "Kudasai, tetsudatte kuremasuka? (Please, can you help me?)"<em>

_She tries again in English. "I'm lost. I don't know where I am. Can you help me?"_

_Finally, she says hesitantly, in Farsi "…gom shodeham (…lost.)"_

"_Arigato gozaimasu. Thank you." She murmurs quietly in both Japanese and English, turning around to press a kiss to his temple._

"_I know you're a good person. Please be safe," She says softly in English, and then she turns around and disappears through the wall of fauna._

* * *

><p>"Your new mission." Kalinin says, passing him a folder.<p>

He looks at the top paper, scanning the objective. It sounds relatively simple – it's a bodyguard/protection mission. The charge's nickname is 'Angel'.

Frowning imperceptibly, he turns the page over to read the file on his new charge and freezes.

It's her.

His blue-haired, brown-eyed angel.

And finally, finally, he knows her name.

_Kaname Chidori._

He closes the file without reading the rest. He will read it later, but he knows he will not change his mind.

She saved him back then.

Now it is his turn to save her.

And he can not, will not, fail.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


	2. Kaname's First Impressions

Summary: How Kaname and Sousuke meet before the start of the series. He showed up at her doorstep wearing camouflage clothing and knowing her name. Of course she thought he was a stalker. Drabble, follow-up to Angel.

* * *

><p>If you asked Kaname Chidori, she would swear to you that the only country she has ever been to outside of Japan is the United States. She would swear this on her life.<p>

Because as far as she is concerned, that is the truth.

Kaname Chidori does not remember her childhood. She does not remember her time outside of Japan, outside of the United States.

Her father knows something, she's sure, but he refuses to tell her anything.

So Kaname figures that it must either be nothing or something, because those are the only reasons she can come up with for why someone would keep something hidden from her.

And then she meets him.

It's not entirely by accident. She's almost positive that it was planned.

She's puttering around her apartment, cleaning and wondering whether she should prepare food first or do homework or study...

Loud knocking at her door interrupts her train of thoughts.

"Coming!" She calls, heading to the door. She peers through the peephole and sees a boy that she's never seen before. He's okay looking, with a cross-shaped scar on his left jaw. He looks half Japanese and he's wearing camouflage clothes.

Uncertain of who the stranger is or what he wants, she opens the door slightly, allowing the chain link to remain in place.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

The boy nods. "Affirmative."

She blinks, confused. This is new. "Huh?"

"Are you Kaname Chidori?" He asks.

She feels her eyes widen. "How do you know that?"

He ignores her question and inquires in a polite tone, "I am in need of directions-"

"Who are you?" She demands suspiciously, not caring that she has interrupted him. She has one hand on her waist and the other on her trusty halisen (which is hidden behind the door, ready to be whipped out at the first sign of danger).

The boy blinks, caught off guard.

When he remains silent, Kaname decides she's had enough and swats him through the crack in her door with her paper fan. "I asked you a question!"

He is silent for a moment, as if in thought, before finally answering her question, his voice utterly serious.

"...my name is Sousuke Sagara. I've been assigned to protect you."

* * *

><p>There is a moment of stunned silence as Kaname blinks, processing the tidbit of information he has just dropped on her.<p>

Then, her mouth turns up in a scowl and before he knows it, Sousuke is flying out the window, Kaname's voice following him.

"YOU MILITARY OTAKU!"

Despite his training, Sousuke finds the corners of his mouth lifting up in the barest of smiles.

Oh yes, this will be interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
